


In The Groove

by seventeenandinsane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenandinsane/pseuds/seventeenandinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek hated each other from the start. But after Derek reveals a major secret, they become closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Groove

     Saturday is my favorite day. I don’t have school and my dad works late so I’m free to do as I please and as a seventeen-year-old boy with a car, my possibilities are endless. On this particular Saturday I was flying down the highway in my trusty blue jeep; windows down, music up, feeling infinite. I looked into my rearview mirror to see the flashing lights of a patrol car.

     “Shit.”

So I pull over and try to remember just how fast I was going. 80? 90? Definitely a lot faster than the 60 mile an hour limit. The sheriff walks over to my car and looks like he is so incredibly disappointed in me. He sighs, puts his hand to his head and says, “Stiles, what are you doing?”

     “Hey dad…”

     “Do you even know how fast you were going?”

     “No but I’m going to assume it was faster than you’d like me to be going.”

     “You were doing 87. In a 60. God Stiles where are you even going? You don’t have school today and you don’t have a job so I know you aren’t late for anything.”

     “Um… well Scott has some emergency werewolf business that he needs my help with and I figured I should speed just in case he’s, ya know, dying.”

See, my dad is still dumbfounded by all the supernatural shit that’s been revealing itself lately and I figured if I mentioned it, he’d ease off.  As soon as I said the word werewolf I saw the suspicion melt off his face.

     “Okay well, be careful son. I’m working tonight so I’ll be home late. Behave yourself and for the love of God, slow down.”

     “Got it. Thanks sheriff.”

I pulled back onto the highway and refused to let the run in with my dad ruin my good mood. Today, I am invincible. Today, nothing can touch me. And that’s because today, I get to see Derek.

     Derek Hale came in to my life very unexpectedly. When we first met, we had an intense mutual hatred for each other. But since my best friend was just turned into a werewolf and Derek was the only one who could help him figure out how not to tear out people’s throats with his teeth every full moon, we had to see a lot of each other. Eventually our hatred dulled and we could hold semi decent conversations. The more we talked, the more I started to actually enjoy his company. We even started hanging out on our own. He’d invite me over to his loft and we’d watch movies or listen to his old records. One night Derek’s power went out so we lit a bunch of candles and told each other stories until four in the morning. That was the night I realized he was something special. I didn’t know exactly what we were or what he wanted but I knew I had to be with him as often as I possibly could. 

     The next day, Derek invited me over. When I got there, the first thing he said was, “I want to show you something.” My mind immediately raced through every possible situation but rather than tell Derek what I was thinking, I just replied, “Um...okay, well what is it?”

     “It’s something I’ve never shown anyone else before but I feel so comfortable around you and I want you to see.”

     “You don’t have a collection of dead bodies, do you?” I chuckled nervously.

Derek just rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow. At this point I’m imagining a giant freezer full of dead bodies positioned in various ways, house of wax style. But even my twisted mind couldn’t dream up what Derek Hale had been hiding from everyone. He led me up the spiral staircase to the top floor of his loft.

     The first thing I noticed was the furry red carpet. On the walls. Floor to ceiling. The floor was solid jet-black tile. In the corner was a giant black leather sofa. A black coffee table was sitting on top of a white tiger skin rug, head still attached. Across the room from me was the biggest bar I had ever seen. It was fully stocked which didn’t make sense to me because werewolves can’t get drunk. Derek waltzed into the room and said, “Well, what do you think?”

     “I’m going to have nightmares about this place. Fuzzy, black, leathery nightmares.”

     “This is Peter’s room. Well, his other room. Whenever he came back from the dead he decided that he WAS the alpha and that the alpha needed a cave of his own so he created this.”

     “I don’t think I want to know what kind of repressed childhood memories he’s expressing through this room but I do have one question. Why do you have so much alcohol? I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk.”

     “We can’t. But Peter always dreamed of being a bartender so he likes to come up here to mix drinks and pretend he’s working at some swanky A-list nightclub.”

     “That might be the most pathetic thing I’ve ever heard.”

     “Yeah…he’s pretty pathetic.”

     “So, why’d you bring me here?”

     “Well, there’s more to this room than meets the eye.”

I followed Derek behind the bar and watched as he pulled out a bottle labeled “in the groove.” There was a small keypad behind the bottle and as Derek punched in the code, I memorized where his finger landed. 3-4-7-2-6. Then, the entire wall of alcohol began to pivot open like a door. Derek had a wide toothy grin on his face as he said “after you.” I took a deep breath and walked into the room that would witness many of my firsts.

     I tried to take in as much of the room as possible, but my eyes kept coming back to the enormous, multi colored, flashing dance floor. Above and around it were more flashing lights. Against one wall was a collection of posters with phrases like “Groovy!” and “Far Out!” Against the other was a stereo bigger than my car, and a banner that read “Closet Disco Queen.” A giant, shimmering disco ball hung from the ceiling. It was then that I looked up and realized the ceiling was mirrored. The room was dark except for the party lights and the collection of lava lamps in the corner. The only phrase that came to mind was “what the fuck” so that’s exactly what I blurted out. I looked over to Derek for an explanation but he gave me nothing. Instead he ran over to the stereo, put a record on, and began dancing. Disco dancing. I stood in shock as he wiggled across the dance floor. This was the happiest I had ever seen him; it was like a completely different person out there. As the next song was starting Derek walked up to me and looked me dead in the eye, eagerly awaiting my reply.

     “Well… it’s certainly… bright…”

     “I wasn’t sure how to tell you about this and I figured it would be easier if I just showed you.”

     “Please tell me you don’t have anymore surprises.”

     “Well… there is one thing…”

     “How could there possibly be anything else? You seem to have covered every cheesy disco cliché out there.”

It was then I noticed the wardrobe. Derek led me to it and opened the door to reveal two disco suits. Derek reached for the purple one and began to put it on.

     “So what do you just come up here and throw discos by yourself?”

     “Well when you put it that way it sounds incredibly lame.”

     “Dude. Look around. You have a poster that says ‘let’s boogie’. You’re wearing blue platform shoes.”

     “Actually, they’re teal.”

     “Oh my god. Derek. Seriously? You are a werewolf. An alpha. You have killed people with nothing but your teeth. You’re actually telling me you come up here in your down time, put on these suits, and shimmy the night away?”

     “No. I don’t put on both suits.”

     “Well if you don’t wear both then why do you have two?”

     “One of them is for you.”

I looked at Derek like he was crazy, because obviously he was.

     “Come on Stiles, put it on. I picked this one out just for you.”

     “And what happens if I don’t?”

     Derek’s eyes glowed red as if to say “don’t fuck with me, I’m stronger than you could ever hope to be.” I hate it when he uses his wolf powers against me. He gets super strength, speed, and agility and what do I get? Sarcasm? Yeah that’s going to help me when I get cornered in a dark alley. It’s not even a little bit fair and he knows it so he is always using his wolf powers to get me to do things, and it only works because I’m still a little scared of Derek. I don’t think he’d ever actually hurt me but dying in a disco seems like an awful way to go so I figured I better not take any chances. So I slipped on the suit, and it felt tight in all the right places. I turned to Derek and asked, “Well, do I look discolicious?”

     “I don’t know yet, first I need to see how you move.”

     Everything in my head told me not to do it. I kept thinking about what would happen if anyone knew what was going on. How they’d react if they knew what I was about to do.  What they’d say about me. But then I realized I didn’t care. Derek had the music blasting and dammit, I wanted to disco. So Derek and I took the floor. He he showed me all his best moves and before I knew it, I was making up my own. This had quickly become the best night of my entire life. I now understood why Derek did it. It was liberating. When I had the disco suit on, I felt invincible and I strutted around like I owned the place. And even though I felt a sense of empowerment, I also felt closer to Derek than I ever had before. He shared the most guarded part of his life with me, and allowed me to be a part of it. I was honestly sad that the night had to end.

     “So what do you think now, Stiles?”

     “Well when I first saw all this I thought you had gone absolutely insane but now that I’ve done I feel like a whole different person. More self aware and confident and just like a better version of myself. Stiles 2.0.”

     “See I knew you’d love it! But, I don’t want you to think that just because I showed this to you, you can show it to other people.”

     “No, god no. Absolutely not. Even thought I had the time of my life, it’s still not something I want to tell the others. I feel like they wouldn’t understand.”

     “Yes, exactly! So we’re on the same page then? This stays between you and me. No one else can ever know about this. Not Scott, not your dad, not Peter, not anyone. They’d just ruin it for us.”

     “So it’s our little secret?”

     “It’s our little secret.”

     We then changed out of our disco suits and I have to admit, I was a little sad to be doing so. But Derek promised we could dance again soon. We left on that note and made sure to shut the door of alcohol behind us. I got in my car and drove away feeling completely rejuvenated. I had a big goofy grin on my face for the rest of the night and everyone noticed, even my dad. Since that night, I have been going to Derek’s house every Saturday and we also sneak away together every time we’ve gotten the chance. I never knew that I could love this kind of thing but Derek makes it so easy. If I’m not sure what to do, he shows me. If I get nervous, he calms me down. And now, it’s hard to imagine my life without disco. When I’m on the floor I feel like a completely different person and I feel like there isn’t a single thing in the world that can drag me down. Nothing else in this world has ever made me feel so alive. I wish I could dance with Derek every day but for now we’ll just have to settle for our quick, sporadic sessions throughout the week. At least we always have Saturday.

     So that’s it, that’s my secret. I, Stiles Stilinksi, am a closet disco queen. I was flying down the road on this fine Saturday afternoon because today is dancing day and I couldn’t possibly be more excited. I didn’t want to waste a single minute of precious disco time. And in just a few moments, I will arrive at Derek Hale’s loft and I’ll climb the spiral staircase and enter into my favorite place on the planet. I’ll forget all about every shitty thing that happened at school this week, and I will be in the one place where I can be truly happy. So, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time to get funky.


End file.
